


Thunder Can't Hurt You

by assholemurphy



Series: Stories From The Promised Land [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murphy dies but not really, Not Beta Read, Post Season 2, after that it just gets cute and fluffy, it's just a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty has a nightmare brought on by a thunderstorm and he goes looking for Murphy to reassure himself he's still okay. Murphy wakes up and cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Can't Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> I killed Murphy. Oops. He's not really dead though, so no worries.

The bunker was dark, save for the glow of power buttons and the lone nightlight placed in the hall so no one -Murphy- would trip and knock over the record shelf again. The hum of the fridge mingled with the sound of rain pattering down outside drowned out only by the occasional crack of thunder shaking the walls. It was the first big storm of the season and Murphy was sleeping through it, curled in on himself in his blanket nest in the corner of his bed nearest the wall. The noise didn't bother him, he'd slept through worse back on the ark. At least the thunder wasn't telling him he was worthless or that he should have died instead of his father. His sleep was peaceful for once, nightmares avoided, probably drown out by the rain.

Monty, on the other hand, tossed around in his bed, covers thrown to the floor, sweat beading on his forehead. _He could hear them, the war drums beating as the Grounders marched on the dropship. They were coming and he was defenseless, he had no gun, no bombs, nothing. He tugged at the straps on his wrists that held them above his head._

_'Come on! They're coming! We have to leave!' He pleaded to the boy laying on the floor beside him. 'Wake up! Please get up!'_

_The figure groaned on the floor of the dropship, struggling to push himself up onto his knees. Blood stained his shirt collar and the left half of his face. Monty could barely see in the dim light, but he had the faintest memory of someone bashing Murphy over the head before tying him up. 'Mon... ty.'_

_'Yeah, it's me. Come one, man, help me out here so we can leave.'_

_'Can't.'_

_'What do you mean 'can't.'' Monty asked, tugging harder on the straps. They were starting to give, he could feel it, but it would take too long, the Grounders would be here before he could get free. 'Please, Murphy, help me out here!'_

_Murphy nodded groggily. 'Yeah, help you.' He stood up shakily, wobbling as he walked over to Monty, who was watching his every step with a mixture of concern and terror. Murphy reached up, giving the straps a strong pull, the knot coming undone in his hand. Monty fell forward but was caught before he could hit the ground._

_Murphy grunted under the weight, taking a stumbling step back. H seemed to be recovering from being knocked out surprisingly well. 'I got you, Monty. Not gonna let them hurt you.'_

_Monty nodded, pushing himself away from Murphy so he could stand on his own. 'I know. Come on, we can get out through the hole you blew in the wall.' He tugged on Murphy's hand but stopped short when Murphy didn't follow. 'Murphy, come on. Let's get out of here, the other's already left.'_

_'I know, Monty.'_

_'Then let's go!'_

_'I can't.'_

_Monty stared at him, confusion twisting his features. 'What exactly do you mean by that? You're coming with me right now, asshole!'_

_Murphy just shook his head, a sarcastic smirk forcing itself onto his face. 'I can't go with you. They left us, Monty. The others. They left us for bait, a distraction so they could get away.'_

_'What? No, Murphy, no, they wouldn't-'_

_'They did, Monty. We're killers, you know that. They're glad to be rid of us.'_

_Monty didn't understand, refused to believe it, but he knew it was true. He remembered screaming, begging, please, please, please_ _**NO!** _ _ But no one had listened. They'd knocked Murphy out and tied him up, leaving them. Murderers, killers, they deserved it for what they'd done. 'No, no, no. I don't want to die, Murphy!' _

_ 'I know. It's okay, I won't let them take you.' The war drums came again, louder, closer, as Murphy pulled him in, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. 'I won't let them touch you.' _

_ 'Then let's go, Murphy, we can run, there's time, we can make it out-' _

_ Murphy smiled at hims sadly and Monty realized what was happening. They weren't going to make it out of this. There wasn't time for them to run, it was a lost cause. The Grounders would be on them before they could reach the hole. They were dead men. _

_ Before he could speak, Murphy's lips were on his own, kissing him like he'd never get the chance to again. Monty returned the kiss, fingers tangling in Murphy's hair as the drum beat continued. He pressed himself closer to Murphy, trying to prolong the inevitable. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't save them, it was hopeless, but if he was going to die, he wanted it to be like this. He wasn't letting go of Murphy. _

_ Murphy seemed to have other plans, though, and as the first of the Reapers burst into the ship he pushed Monty away.  _ _**'Go!'** _

_ Monty stood there, unable to comprehend the order. It was only after Murphy shoved him harder that he understood. 'No! No, Murphy, I'm not leaving you!' _

_ 'Yes, you are!' Murphy insisted, the grounders closing in. If he left now, he could make it out the hole and away from the Reapers, but they would take Murphy. They'd tear him apart. He'd die screaming and alone and Monty couldn't let that happen. He wasn't leaving Murphy, he couldn't. 'Please, Monty! Please, just go!' _

_ Monty shook his head, pulling Murphy back to him and into another kiss. Murphy shoved him away, sorrow and determination in his eyes. He took a deep breath, 'Monty, please, go! You deserve to live, okay? Please! Just run! NOW!' _

_ Monty shook his head, screaming as the first Reaper grabbed a hold of Murphy's jacket. 'NO! Murphy!' He moved to run forward, to pull Murphy away but Murphy stopped him with a shake of his head. Monty felt tears sting the backs of his eyes, 'Please! I can't lose you, too!' It was useless, the Reapers had swarmed Murphy, tearing at him, twisting and jerking and pulling him apart. Murphy bit his lip, blood trickling out the side of his mouth as he refused to scream. He looked at Monty with pleading eyes, begging him to save himself, but Monty was frozen, unable to move, even as he felt hands grabbing him. He couldn't leave Murphy, he couldn't. _

_ Murphy couldn't hold back any longer and let loose a bloodcurdling scream as his arms were ripped from their sockets. Monty watched his lover being torn to shreds, feeling fingers gripping his hair, pulling his head back. He crashed to the floor, hands grabbing at his clothes and limbs. He watched Murphy with wide eyes, screams falling from his own mouth. They were going to die, ripped apart by Reapers and it was what he deserved, but not Murphy. Murphy didn't deserve this and Monty watched in horror as one of the Reapers gripped Murphy's neck, giving a sharp turn. Murphy's eyes dulled, the life leaving his body, he went limp, dead in the arms of Reapers who continued tearing at his body, smearing bloody hands everywhere. _

_ Monty screamed, feeling like his throat was going to bleed,  _ _**'MURPHY!'** _

The sound of his own scream woke him up, thunder rumbling and causing him to flinch. Storms had been his least favorite thing about Earth, the lightning and thunder scared him to death. He knew it was irrational, he was safe inside the bunker, but he couldn't help it. He shook harder with every loud boom, taking deep breaths and trying to convince himself it was just a dream. He was okay, Murphy was okay. They were alive and okay and safe and Murphy wasn't being torn apart and he wasn't dead and everything was okay and – It wasn't working. He needed to see Murphy, to have some proof that he was okay and alive.

He pushed himself out of bed, trampling the blankets on his way to the door. He just needed to see him. He just needed to know he was okay. That was all. Murphy would understand, he hoped he would, at least, but he just had to reassure himself that Murphy was alive and well and not being made into Reaper chow, and, oh god, that thought made him sick.

He paused outside Murphy's door. He wasn't really allowed in there, it wasn't an actual rule, but he just assumed. Murphy had stayed out of his bedroom after giving him the crutches in the beginning, only coming in when Monty had requested his help. He had never been invited into Murphy's room before, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Murphy was dead. He made a fist to knock but stopped himself, he didn't want to anger Murphy and honestly, he doubted he'd hear his knock over the thunder, anyway. He dropped his hand to the door knob, praying it wasn't locked. He let out a sigh of relief when it opened, swinging in silently.

In the dim light coming from a globe on a shelf Monty could just make out the shape of Murphy curled up in his bed. His heart skipped a beat, remembering Murphy's crumpled form lying on the floor of the dropship. He scolded himself silently, Murphy wasn't dead, he was just asleep, that was all. He was just sleeping. Right?

Monty gave into the urge to make sure, padding softly across the floor to Murphy's bed. Up close he could see Murphy's face buried in the pillow, hair splayed wildly like a halo, of course Murphy would look angelic in his sleep, it was the only time his mouth wasn't proving different. Monty relaxed as he watched Murphy's chest rise and fall, proving he was indeed alive. Monty smiled, he was safe, there were no reapers. The thunder raged on, making Monty jump and let out a soft squeak. He'd never get back to sleep with the storm outside.

Maybe he could wake Murphy up and they could watch a movie or something and sleep when the storm was over? Murphy wouldn't mind, would he? Probably, but Monty was willing to risk it, just in case he would understand.

He reached out and gently poked Murphy's should a few times, pulling back in shock when Murphy shot up, eyes wide and searching. “What?”

Monty shook his head, unsure how to respond. He'd really done it now. Murphy was going to be so angry, he was going to yell at him and send him away, probably even laugh at him for being such a baby. “N-noting. Sorry. It's nothing.”

“You woke me up for nothing?” Murphy's voice was gruff from sleep so it came out more of a growl than a question. “Monty-”

“I'm sorry!” He squeaked out, looking at the floor. He'd really messed up. Murphy probably thought he was some kind of creep or something.

“It's okay.” Murphy assured him with a yawn. “What's wrong?”

Monty's head snapped up. Murphy wasn't angry at him? “I, uh, the thunder, I had a nightmare.” He winced at how pathetic he sounded. God, he was such a child.

“Oh. Wanna talk about it?” Murphy asked. “Or do you just want to go back to sleep.”

“Uh, both, I guess? I mean, I really want to sleep more but the thunder, I don't-”

“Okay.” Murphy cut him off, gathering up his blankets and fixing them so he could lay back down.

“Right. I'll just go, then.” He turned to leave, cursing himself for being an idiot. He was going to ask Murphy to stay up with him until the thunder stopped, but it was obvious Murphy wanted to go back to sleep. He shouldn't woke him in the first place.

“Stop. Come here.”

Monty complied, bracing himself for a lecture on why the thunder wasn't going to hurt him or why it was just a dream and he was being childish. Instead, he got Murphy lying down oh his side, arms outstretched. “Um?”

“You came here for a reason, right?”

“Yeah, but, I mean, are you sure? Cause I-”

“Monty, come here.” Murphy ordered, rolling his eyes. “If you can't sleep in your won bed, maybe you'll be able to sleep here.”

Monty nodded, crawling into the bed and lying down facing Murphy. “So, uh, thanks?”

“Your knee, please move it.” Murphy requested.

“Right, sorry.” Monty straightened his leg, feeling like an idiot. He'd only ever done this with Jasper whenever they spent the night together, which was quite often, actually, but that had been Jasper and this was Murphy and this was so much more awkward but also so much better.

“Stop apologizing for things. It's annoying.” Murphy told him, pulling Monty close and wrapping his arms around him,. “Your dream have something to do with the storm or?”

“Not really. The thunder probably caused it, turned it into war drums.” Monty confessed, snuggling into Murphy's chest.

“War drums?” He asked, pulling the covers up over them.

“Yeah. We were at the dropship and Reapers were attacking. The others had left us there because, because-” Monty wasn't sure how to phrase it, but Murphy understood.

“Because we're both murderers, right?” He didn't think giving Monty the 'you didn't have a choice' speech would help anything right now, so he went with it.

“They left us as a distraction. I wanted to run but there wasn't any time. You, uh, you kissed me-”

“Well, now I see why it was a nightmare.” Murphy joked.

Monty grinned, letting out a snort. “Yeah, that was the worst part.” His smile faded and he took a deep breath, resuming his story, “And then they attacked. You pushed me away and told me to run but I wouldn't and they grabbed you, they took you and, god, Murphy, they killed you. You died, and I couldn't save you.” He clutched Murphy's shirt much like he had in the dream, lie he was afraid Murphy was going to disappear at any time.

“Oh.” Murphy wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't tell Monty that he wouldn't do that, because faced with that situation, he most definitely would, without hesitation, but he didn't think Monty would want to hear that. Instead he just rubbed soothing circles into the younger boy's back.

“Yeah. I just, I can't lose you, too, and I was so scared so I came in here because I wanted to make sure you were still alive. I know it was stupid and I'm sorry for coming in here uninvited.” Monty slowly unclenched his fists and relaxed under Murphy's touch. “And I'm afraid of thunder, so, that didn't help, either.”

“Nothing to be scared of-”

“I know, I know it's childish and stupid and irrational, okay? I know thunder can't hurt me, but knowing it doesn't help. That's why it's called an irrational fear.” Monty defended himself.

“Are you done?” Murphy asked, eyebrows raised though Monty couldn't see them. “I didn't mean it like that. I meant, there's nothing to be scared of because I've got you now. You're safe. Whether it's irrational or rational, nothing's going to hurt you while I'm here, okay?”

Monty nodded, comforted by the words. Murphy wasn't scolding him, he was trying to help. It was sweet and Monty wanted to kiss him for it, but that required moving, and he was very comfortable where he was. “Sap.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah.” Monty did. Murphy being sappy wasn't as rare as he expected it would be, but Monty loved every minute of it.

“Go to sleep, rabbit.”

“Pet names?” Monty giggled, remembering their first day together, him hopping around like an idiot and Murphy laughing at him. The memory would be one of his favorites for years to come, he imagined.

“Yep. Problem?”

“Not a one.” Monty yawned, letting his eyes drift closed, the thunder no longer scaring him as much with Murphy here. “Goodnight, Murphy.”

“I don't get a pet name?” He asked, feigning hurt.

“I'm still working on it. How do you feel about 'loser' or 'idiot-who-breaks-anything-with-an-electric-current?'”

“I was think more along the lines of 'my savior' or 'prince charming,' you know?”

“Shut up, sweetheart.”

“No, not that one.”

“Huggy bear?” Monty giggled.

“I will kick you out if this bed right now, brat.”

“Wait, now I have two pet names?”

“Shut it, _pumpkin._ ”

“Did you know they're actually berries?”

“No, I didn't. Now, tell me, what am I supposed to do with that bit of useless information?”

“Treasure it forever? Romeo?”

“If you say so. Oh, no, not that one. Romeo was a dick.”

“You like Shakespeare?”

“My dad used to read it to me.” Murphy explained. “And those books were the only things they let me keep in the skybox.”

“Oh. So, not Romeo, then. How about Murph-Muffin?”

“I was serious about kicking you out of bed. You can sleep on the floor.”

“So, that's a no?”

“Monty.”

“No, you can't have that, it's my name.”

“Oh my god.” Murphy snorted. “Aren't you supposed to go to sleep?”

“Don't want to now.” Monty shrugged, tilting his head back so he could look at Murphy. “What about 'babe?' It's simple.”

“Call me whatever you want, just go to sleep. I'm tired.” Murphy whined, mock glaring at him.

“Loser it is, then.” Monty smirked in triumph.

“Whatever you want.” Murphy chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to the tip of Monty's nose. “Now go to sleep.”

“Okay.” He let out a yawn and snuggled up to Murphy. “You'll be here in the morning, right? No running off for pancakes or pool games?”

Murphy tightened his arms around his lover, letting himself begin to drift off. “Yeah, Monty. I'll be here.” There was nothing that could make him even consider letting go of the boy in his arms. Even as the thunder faded away, Murphy continued holding him. He was going to protect Monty, whether it was from thunder or nightmares or giant fishsnakes, after all, that was what you did when you loved someone, wasn't it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. My tumblr [assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
